This study seeks to develop a general statement on the culture of detoxification centers; specify sources, conditions, and consequences of variation in detox culture; assess effects of detox work on conflict, morale, and turnover; and specify characteristics of effective detox centers. Methods of study include direct observation; following a single case through intake, screening, history-taking, physical examination, counseling, referral, and discharge; informal interviews; and collection of detox records. Once data have been collected an analyzed, it will be possible to describe detox culture, to write six detox ethnographies, to test the hypothesis that conflict, morale, and turnover in detoxes varies directly with the kind of work staff members perform in the sequence of detoxification activities, and to specify the conditions of effective treatment organization.